


Shoes To Run, Wings to Fly

by Missy



Category: Disney Princesses, Princess and the Frog (2009), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Marriage, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel wants to run as far and fast as she can, but the older woman can only help her run so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes To Run, Wings to Fly

Tiana had adjusted well to this whole Princess thing – even if it sometimes kept her away from the restaurant she deeply loved. Naveen had come to accept the ambitious part of her – and several others, though they had come to understand each other with such good humor that the unspoken remained no more than a nudge and wink between them. 

One morning, dressed carefully in their finery, they set out to the docks to greet another boat filled with royal couples. Among them were the junior rulers of Corona. Themselves recently endowed with titles, the girl wore a stunned, wide-eyed expression on her face as they disembarked from the Queen Victoria, though her husband wore the look of a well-seasoned traveler. Tiana welcomed her warmly to break the mood, her young husband shepherding them into the waiting Rolls Royce that would lead them to their guest quarters. But the young girl remained wide-eyed, fascinated, at the green-spackled scenery passing her by.

The following days were filled with public functions, visits to marinas and to the French Quarter, where they heard several concerts. The young girl unfolded under the wonder surrounding her, growing eager and warm as they danced under the steamy, eggshell light of the moon. She had come to linger in Tiana’s footsteps with her hand in Eugene’s. Occasionally, her hand slipped into Tiana’s grip and the other woman’s grin widened.

Several days later, Naveen announced that he and Eugene would be spending the evening at a showing. Being with the girl reminded Tiana of her precious, long-married Lottie; the loss of their companionship

They danced in a tequila induced haze, and the girl talked and talked, even as Tiana unzipped her dress and led her to the royal bedchamber, sealing it closed behind them. 

Tiana tried to set limits, but the girl rushed through them. Dreams poured out – the ones she hadn’t lived yet, the ones Tiana had already brought to life. “I want to keep on going,” Rapunzel declared breathlessly, running her fingers through the ragged ends of her brown hair. “I want to run forever, ‘til I get to the end of the world.”

Tiana, who, kissed the girl’s sun-browned hip fondly and leaned against her. “Don’t go looking back, honey.”  
She kissed the golden bower of curls between the younger woman’s legs and proceeded with ease to the next step.

Tia tasted the sweetness of sugar, of sweat, with every flick of her tongue. If the girl wanted to run away, then Tiana would give her the only set of wings she could spare.


End file.
